


I have loved the stars too fondly

by madeofplasma



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fan Comics, M/M, a lot of misanderstandings, some fluff at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/pseuds/madeofplasma
Summary: They hadn't met yet but Hermann already had some feelings for Newton but their first meeting didn't go according to his plan.The story of two brilliant scientists who suck at feelings.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started that webcomic at the end of 2014 and finally finished it in this year of 2018, posted on tumblr (hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you to candysphinxprincess and doodledroiddesign for their proofreading. If you can find any mistakes (English isn't my native language) I'm very sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and Newton have to work together and it doesn't work very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started that webcomic at the end of 2014 and finally finished it in this year of 2018, posted on tumblr (hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you to candysphinxprincess and doodledroiddesign for their proofreading. If you can find any mistakes (English isn't my native language) I'm very sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on http://hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton is like, super obvious but Hermann is thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started that webcomic at the end of 2014 and finally finished it in this year of 2018, posted on tumblr (hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you to candysphinxprincess and doodledroiddesign for their proofreading. If you can find any mistakes (English isn't my native language) I'm very sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on http://hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big misunderstanding are clouded their newly formed relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started that webcomic at the end of 2014 and finally finished it in this year of 2018, posted on tumblr (hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you to candysphinxprincess and doodledroiddesign for their proofreading. If you can find any mistakes (English isn't my native language) I'm very sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on http://hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you everyone, I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on http://hermannhaslovedthestars.tumblr.com


End file.
